Ciss
by Ebilein
Summary: Das verhunzelte Leben von Narcissa BlackMalfoy u.a. mit Lucius Malfoy [COMPLETE]


Banshee 

**CISS**

_von EbiPotter_

**WICHTIGLICH! ACHTUNG! ATTENSIMONE!**   
Aaaalso: Es kommt ein bisschen Liebe vor, ein bisschen - äh - Liebe machen.   
wichtiglich! achtung! attensimone! (ende)   
Summary: Äh ... das verhunzte Leben von Narcissa Malfoy. ACHTUNG! Eine Figur kommt vor, die erst in Band 5 erwähnt wird! Aaaalso: SPOILER!SPOILER!SPOILER!SPOILER!   
Rating: sodala ... äh ... PG-13 sollte genügen, wer sich aber noch nix äh ... Liebe-machen zutraut, soll nix lesen.   
Disclaimer: Fast alles is (c) von JKRowling.   
Aja, bevor ich's vergessen tu: BITTE ENTSCHULDIGT dass ich Narcissa schreibe und nicht Narzissa. Ich weiß nicht, ich hab in Band 4 nicht so auf sie geachtet, und seit Amicus Draconis kommt immer automatisch das "c" statt dem "z".   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mein Name ist Narcissa Black. Manche denken ich bin hübsch, andere eitel, wieder andere grausam und wieder andere narzisstisch. Klar ist allerdings, dass ich nichts von alledem bin. Ich bin eine Frau, das ist auch schon alles. Zu allem anderen wurde ich gemacht. Vor allem von den Männern.   
Von den Männern, die mich liebten ...   
Von den Männern, die mich begehrten ...   
Von den Männern, die mich zerstörten.   
Ein hartes Wort, nicht wahr? Wo ich selbst doch so viele andere Menschen zerstört habe.   
Ich habe gelogen, nicht wahr? Mein Name ist nicht Narcissa Black. Mein Name ist Narcissa Malfoy. Malfoy ...   
Ein Name, den ich hasse. Weshalb? Dazu brauchte es nur einen Menschen: Meinen Mann, Lucius Malfoy.   
Das einzig Positive ist mein Sohn, Draco. Natürlich hat sein Vater den Namen ausgewählt. Wie könnte eine Mutter ihren Sohn Draco, Drache nennen?   
Doch selbst er ist nun fort. Und ich erkenne es:   
Ich bin ein Wrack.   
Zwar ein äußerst nett anzusehendes, aber doch ein Wrack.   
Ein Wrack, zu dem ich gemacht wurde - vor allem von den Männern. 

Damals begann alles: Beim Halloween-Ball von Hogwarts. Zu dieser Zeit wusste ich noch nicht, weshalb dieser Ball stattfand - schließlich gab es zu Halloween sonst immer nur ein Fest.   
Heute weiß ich es. Cornelius Fudge, ein Mann aus dem Ministerium, war gekommen, um sich in Hogwarts umzusehen. Der spätere Minister ...   
Ich kann mich an diesen Abend noch genau erinnern ...   
Ich bin fünfzehn Jahre alt. Um fünf Uhr sitze ich auf dem Bett und schminke mich. Eigentlich hasse ich Schminke - sie wirkt zu künstlich. Doch manchmal ist sie auch nützlich; dann nämlich, wenn man sich verstecken will, hinter einer Maske.   
Ich werde mit meinem Cousin Regulus zum Ball gehen ... ein recht hübscher Mann.   
Mutter will sogar, dass ich ihn heirate ... Inzest, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Oder heißt es so zwischen zwei Geschwistern? Nein, da ist es Blutschande, nicht wahr?   
Aber ich wäre ihm nicht abgeneigt. Er ist Sucher der Slytherins, ein recht sportliche Typ, und dennoch kein Aufschneider oder Angeber, so wie sein Bruder oder dessen Freunde. James Potter, ja ... natürlich ist auch er recht gutaussehend, keine Frage, aber er ist ein Gryffindor.   
Und seine hässlichen Augen ...   
Regulus' Augen sind schwarz und ausdrucksstark. Ich liebe es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.   
Die Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele, so heißt es. Aber ich habe gelernt, den Spiegel zu drehen, so dass meine Augen nicht mehr das zeigen, was sie zeigen sollten - so wie ich mich fühle. Doch wenn ich in Regulus' Gegenwart bin, schaffe ich es nicht mehr den Spiegel zu wenden.   
Kann es sein, dass ich ihn wirklich liebe? Ich habe noch nie geliebt, ich kann es nicht wissen. Und ich bin noch nie geliebt worden, weder von Vater, Mutter oder Schwester.   
Ich bin einsam, und das obwohl neben mir auf dem Bett drei Mädchen sitzen, die sich für meine besten Freundinnen halten.   
Ich habe nur eine beste Freundin - mich selbst. 

"Wie fühlst du dich, Ciss?"   
Ich schaue auf.   
Na toll.   
Ich setze mein süßestes Lächeln auf. "Hallo Lucius", höre ich mich sagen. Obwohl meine Stimme kalt und hart wie Stahl ist, klingt sie auf andere Weise sanft und weich. "Es geht mir gut, und dir?"   
"Bestens", sagt er lächelnd und lässt sich neben mich fallen.   
Lucius Malfoy ... er ist ganz allein. Crabbe und Goyle stehen drüben am Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchen mit Décèsse, Crudelia und Maledicta zu flirten, den drei Mädchen, die noch vor wenigen Minuten auf meinem Bett gehockt sind.   
Ich wende mich wieder Lucius zu. Lux, wie ihn seine Freunde nennen. Licht ... welch Trugbild. Er ist Nacht, schwarz wie die Nacht. Schwarz wie Regulus ...   
Regulus. Mein kleiner Prinz.   
"Ich habe ganz vergessen, mit wem du zum Ball gehst", ertönt Lux' Stimme.   
"Mit Regulus." Meine Antwort ist schlicht, aber ich sehe, wie sie ihm wie ein Dolch in den Körper fährt.   
"Reggi, hä?", sagte Lux. "Der Bruder von Sirius, diesem Volltrottel aus Gryffindor?"   
"Mein Cousin."   
Ich sehe, wie ihn meine Schönheit wieder in den Bann zieht. Obwohl ich nicht schön bin. 

Die Große Halle ist wunderschön geschmückt. Lauter kleine quadratische Tische standen herum, und ein großer halbkreisförmiger für die Lehrer und Mr Fudge.   
Wenn meine Mutter mich nur sehen könnte. In den Armen von Regulus tanzend ... sie würde in Tränen ausbrechen. Wohlgemerkt, in Freudentränen.   
James Potter, der Junge mit den hässlichen Augen, tanzt mit Douleure von den Slytherins. Es wird mir wohl immer eine Frage bleiben, weshalb er mit einer von ihnen ausgegangen war. Mein Cousin Sirius, der Verräter, tanzt mit dem Schlammblut Lilianna Potter. Ich habe vieles von ihm erwartet, aber so etwas ...   
Ich schmiege mich enger an Regulus, als die Musik langsamer wird.   
Ich lege meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und höre seinen Herzschlag. Meine langen blonden Haare ergeben einen schönen Kontrast zu seiner schwarzen Robe.   
Und dann schließe ich die Augen und lasse mich von der Musik treiben. 

Draußen ist es kühler als drinnen. Die frische Luft strömt durch meine Lungen wie ein unbezwingbarer Fluss. Wir sitzen am Ufer des Sees, still, lauschen den zirpenden Grillen im Gras und sehen unsere Spiegelungen im Wasser an.   
Regulus legt den Arm um meine Schulter und rutscht näher an mich heran. Es macht mir nichts aus; es ist kühl und ich habe nur einen dünnen Umhang an, schulterfrei.   
Ich spüre, wie mein Atem schneller wird. Meine Augen sind krampfhaft auf die andere Seite des Ufers gerichtet. Ich spüre Blicke in meinem Nacken.   
Von Regulus?   
Nein ...   
Von jemand anderem.   
Doch ich vergesse die Blicke sofort.   
Ich spüre einen feuchten Mund auf meiner nackten Schulter und wende endlich den Kopf. Ich sehe nur Regulus' schwarze Haare.   
Er schaut auf. Endlich ...   
Endlich sehe ich seine wunderschönen, schwarzen Augen wieder.   
Ich lasse mich zurückfallen, in das Gras. Regulus beugt sich über mich. Alles, was ich hervor bringe, ist ein Lächeln.   
Regulus wirft seinen Umhang zur Seite. Er hat darunter eine schwarze Hose an, einen schwarzen Gürtel mit einer auffallenden, silbernen Schnalle. Und ein schwarzes Hemd.   
Die Kleidung steht ihm gut.   
Ich ziehe ihn zu mir herunter, und lasse ihn gleichzeitig aus dem dunklen Hemd schlüpfen. Nun sehe ich seinen muskulösen Oberköper, vom Quidditch trainiert und gestählt ... seine kräftigen Oberarme, seine Bauchmuskeln ...   
Ich schließe die Augen.   
Ja ... Mutter wird stolz auf mich sein. 

Tot.   
Nun ja, jeder stirbt einmal.   
Aber Regulus ist tot.   
Mutter wird mich dafür hassen.   
Und ich werde über sie lachen.   
Endlich bin ich diese schreckliche Frau los ... Sie hat mein Leben zerstört und nun zerstöre ich das ihrige.   
Welch Ironie.   
Lux legt seinen Arm um mich. Seinen kalten Arm.   
Und mir wird warm ums Herz. 

"Ciss!"   
"Was ist denn?"   
"Wir kommen noch zu spät!"   
"Ich soll mich doch für deinen Herrn hübsch machen, oder etwa nicht?"   
"Nicht wenn du so lange brauchst! Schließlich bin ich befördert worden, und man lässt den Lord nicht warten!"   
Ja, ich mache mich hübsch für ihn. Nicht für Lux. Für ihn. 

Ich bin tot.   
Ja, ich bin tot. Schon seit langem. Schon viel zu lange.   
Gott weiß, wann ich das letzte Mal gelebt habe. Doch es gibt keinen Gott.   
Es gibt auch keinen Teufel ... es gibt kein gut und böse. Es gibt nur Nichts, das große Nichts. In dem ich lebe, ohne je etwas anderes gekannt zu haben.   
Ich wurde geachtet, geliebt, und nichts konnte mich zum Leben erwecken. Keine Geschichte von sein, keine von nicht-sein ... nichts berührt mich. Nichts. Selbst als ich meinen Sohn gebar, war mein einziger Gedanke, wie meine Frisur wohl aussah ... schrecklich, wie ich vermutete.   
Wollust, Völlerei, Habgier, Hochmut und alle Todsünden haben mich getötet.   
Und die sieben Tugenden haben mich nicht retten können.   
Tot bin ich schon lange.   
Und ein Wrack.   
Ein hübsches Wrack. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
_Eine kleine Verrückte, unsere Ciss, nich wahr?   
Naja, wie wärs mit ein paar Reviews? Bitte, auch wenn's nur kurze sind.   
EbiPotter_


End file.
